Clizzy
by RebeccaR97
Summary: Isabelle and Clary are both heartbroken. Will they heal each others broken heart?
1. The party

**AN: This is my first fanfiction, so be nice please. This is a series don't know how long it will be since it's not done. Hope you enjoy!  
English is not my first language**

 **Also, the characters belong to the beautiful Cassandra Clare and not me. Thank you Cassandra for the amazing books and tv-show 3**

* * *

 **The party**

Clary POV

Clary woke up, head pounding, feeling terrible she tried to go back to sleep. Unsuccessful on doing so but still refusing to get up, she tried to remember what happened yesterday. She and Izzy had been forced to a party by Magnus, since he was mad at them for taking up all Alecs time for the past month. Simon had dumped Izzy when he found out he was gay and started dating Raphael around the same time. Clary dumped Jace after he stopped paying attention to her and was always flirting with other girls. Izzy was heartbroken and so was Clary, both of them having to see their ex-boyfriends moving on with other people, Simon with Raphael and Jace with Lydia. They spent every waking moment together crying while watching romantic movies or going on rampages killing demons. The later was the reason Alec was always buys, he wouldn't let Izzy out of his sight in fear she and Clary would do something stupid on one of their rampages, always following them when they got outside the institute. They were lucky Alec did this since he saved their lives multipel times and his boyfriend healing them after almost every rampage. Fed up with this Magnus decided to throw a party forcing them to go and spend the night in his apartment so he could have som alone time with Alec.

She remembered Izzy helping her get ready for the party, Izzy seemed to have fun for the first time since Simon dumped her so Clary let her fix her after how Izzy pleased, happy to see the other girl happy. She smiled at the thought of Izzy happy, feeling a little better but still not ready to get up. She and Izzy hade looked amazing when Alec knocked on the door, even Alec was amazed and hugged them both. Alec had never hugged Clary before so she was shocked but glad he didn't only care about his sister. Together they walked to Magnus apartment, Clary remember feeling a bit nervous since she didn't know who would come and that the downworlders would hate her for being "Valentines daughter". She hated when people reminded her of her biological dad, never considering him her real dad, to her that would always be Luke. Shrugging of the sudden sadness, tonight was supposed to be a happy night, a night helping her get over Jace. This was easy once she entered Magnus apartment being greeted by Magnus with a hug and a drink. Seeing Magnus kiss Alec making his cheeks red brought a smile to both of the girls. One drink eventually led to one to many, she and Izzy being drunk and grinding each other on the dance floor, laughing while doing so. What happened after that was blurry to Clary, she closed her eyes hard trying to concentrate so she could remember, but it was all a blur. Her head started to pound harder and she got tiered again, drifting off to sleep.

Alec POV  
When Alec woke up the day after the party he was happy. For the first time since Izzy got dumped she seemed happy. She and Clary looked like they were having fun and for the first time in a long time he relaxed not worried that they were out on one of their rampages probably getting themselves killed. He kissed the sleeping Magnus on the cheek and carefully left the bed, focusing on not waking Magnus. He was just going to check on the girls, just incase. Slowly he walked towards the first of the spare rooms only to find it empty, starting to get nervous he jogged to the next room, when entering the room he found Izzy and Clary sleeping together peacefully. Relieved he closed the door, walking back to the bed. He slipped into the bed, he cuddle up next to Magnus holding him as he drifted off to sleep again.

Izzy POV

Izzy was smiling when she woke up despite the intense headache, all she remembered from yesterday was drinking and having a blast, also that she had the best sex of her life. She was starting to think she could get over Simon, something she didn't think was possible yesterday. Feeling someone turn beside her, she got curious, was the mystery man from yesterday still here? She didn't remember if he was when she fell asleep, neither did she remember what he looked like. Curious she turned around to peek at the mystery man beside her. Only it wasn't a man, it was Clary, her red hair spread on the pillow.

Confused Izzy tried to remember yesterday, did she go out to the party again after the sex? No she didn't think so. Suddenly it dawned on her, it wasn't some mystery man yesterday, it was Clary. She and Clary had sex, the most amazing sex. Panicked she turned towards the wall again, staring at it, trying to fall asleep again, hoping it was just a dream.


	2. Breakfast

**AN: Hello, this is part two. I started writing this story about a week ago so I have more chapters waiting. Enjoy!  
(characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare and english is not my first language)  
Beta reader: lealover1 **

* * *

**Clary POV**

When Clary opened her eyes, feeling a lot better after a few hours of more sleep, she saw Izzys black hair in a bun.

"Hey, Izzy, are you awake?" Clary whispered carefully, not wanting to wake up Izzy if she was still asleep.

"Yes" Izzy sounded a bit off, Clary wondered if she'd woken Izzy up after all.

"Did I wake you? I didn't mean to do that" Clary apologized.

After what felt like hours Izzy finally spoke "No, I was awake. Do you remember what happened yesterday?".

Clary did not, some of the blur had disappeared but what she did remember was she and Izzy having sex, which must be some weird dream. Clary didn't know what to say and before she could think of anything Izzy turned to her, her hair framing her face making her look even more beautiful. Clary tried to shake the feeling of butterflies, thinking is was just because of the dream.

"Do you remember us having .. well, you know. Or was it just a dream?" They just looked at each other for a moment before Clary answered; "If it was just a dream, we both had it".

The girls just laid there in silence looking at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Finally Izzy spoke.

"Did you .. did you like it? Because I did" she said as her entire face turned red as a tomato.

Clary felt her cheeks getting warm, she believed she was also flushing, "I … Um .. " she stuttered, taking a deep breath, getting her self together she finally got the words out " I loved it " she finally said.

Izzy shone up, looking amazing, Clary felt the butterflies move within her again and without thinking she kissed Izzy. The kiss left both girls breathless and they just laid there looking into each others eyes. Clary could not believe what was happening. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, and looking over there she saw Alec peek through the spring of the door.

"Are you decent?" he asked, Izzy laughed a beautiful laugh and answered.

"Yes, Alec, what is it?".

Opening the door completely he informed them on that Magnus was fixing breakfast if they were hungry and then after taking a look around the room, left in a hurry. Izzy sighed before looking at Clary and she felt like she was about to drown in her big dark beautiful eyes

"Well I'm starving" Izzy said, snapping Clary back to reality

"Yeah, me too, let's go eat" answered Clary and got out of bed starting to put her clothes on.

 **Alec POV**

When Alec told Magnus about the girls in the bed and that ALL of their clothes was spread across the room, the warlock started laughing and said "Well, I didn't expect that".

Alec had absolutely no idea what he was talking about but decided to shrug it off. He just kissed the laughing warlock on the cheek and sat down at the table filled with the food Magnus had placed there with a little bit help from magic. That Magnus could do this was really a plus since neither of them could cook very well.

 **Izzy POV**

Izzy watched Clary as she got out the bed, blushing and turning away when she realized that the other girl was completely naked. She heard Clary laugh and say: "It's okay, I have clothes on now, you want me to trow some to you?"

"Yes, please, just, ehm, trow me my dress and panties please" Izzy answered, feeling like her brother. She had never been insecure and all of the sudden she sounds like her super awkward big brother. She hated it. Suddenly her dress was in her face and she heard Clary laughing.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't look."

Izzy blushed and quickly put on her clothes. Jumping out of the bed, trying to act confident, she said "Come on, let's eat, I'm starving and if we don't hurry Alec will eat it all" and rushed out of the room towards the kitchen.

Clary followed behind her, she could hear her walking. When they entered the kitchen Magnus looked at them with a smirk and asked "Walk of shame girls?"

Neither of them answered but both blushed as they sat down at the table and started to eat. Magnus just sat there and laughed while Alec looked confused. Well at least her brother didn't know what happened, she could deal with Magnus knowing but not Alec, not right now. She was still confused about everything that had happened. Her plan was to get Magnus alone for some advice, after all he's centuries old and should have some advice in store.

 **Clary POV**

Clary was at the table eating breakfast, glancing over to Izzy. She never thought that she was the one that got awkward. After all Izzy'd been with more boys than her, this was the first the time with anyone without Jace. But it all felt so right that she just couldn't regret anything, even if Izzy didn't feel the same Clary was willing to take the chance. After all this was the gorgeous girl who'd been there for her the whole time since her breakup even if Jace was like Izzys brother she never hesitated to comfort Clary first.

Of course Clary returned the favor when Simon left Izzy, even though Simon was her best friend. Though he had called later that day to tell Clary everything and was pleased that Clary was with Izzy, he didn't want to hurt anyone and both she and Izzy knew that. Which just made everything harder for Izzy, at least Clary could be mad at Jace. She looked over at Izzy trying to read her face, was she as happy as Clary was? She couldn't tell. When she looked away she saw Magnus giving her a smirk. If she wasn't already sure from Magnus commented before she was now, Magnus knew exactly what had happened. She didn't know how to feel about it. Instead she took her phone and texted Luke, asking if he could bring some clothes over. Izzys party clothes wasn't exactly comfortable. Her phone started vibrating, she looked at the screen, it said "Luke calling" she excused herself and went to answer the call.

 **Izzy POV**

Izzy watched as Clary rushed out of the kitchen with her phone, she felt at sting of jealousy hoping it wasn't Jace. She tried telling herself that she was being silly, after all it was just sex, it wasn't like they'd married or anything. Alec rose, snapping Izzy out of her thoughts "I'm going to take a shower" he said and walked out of the room.

Suddenly Izzy found herself alone with Magnus. She thought about asking for his advice but before she could decide Magnus spoke in a teasing tone; "So, what are you thinking about?" She felt herself flush and Magnus laughed and continued "I never thought you were so much like your brother, Isabelle", she just smiled.

"Well, neither did I, Magnus. But I don't know what this between me and Clary is. I just .. I don't know" she looked at him seeing a supportive smile.

"I'm just going to give you the advise I gave your brother. Do what's in your heart. Also it's obvious Clary has some sort of feelings for you, knowing your brother I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't notice that" and with that said Magnus excused himself and went out of the room.

Talking to Magnus had just made her more confused. He was right, she hadn't noticed. Why was she all of the sudden so alike her brother? She heard someone enter the room, she turned around to see Clary, she didn't have the party clothes anymore. She looked like her self, her beautiful self, in a tank top and jeans. Izzy felt butterflies in her stomach and quickly looked away, afraid she was going to blush.

 **Clary POV**

Luke had come over with the clothes much quicker than she'd expected, apparently he had been in the neighborhood. She met him outside the apartment and he gave her the small bag with her things that she kept in his car for emergencies. She thanked him and he told her to come home soon, that they were worried. She was planning on going home tonight she had told him. She rushed up the stairs and went to the bedroom. She took a quick shower and put on her new clothes. Feeling like herself in a tank top and jeans she went back to the kitchen, craving some caffeine. As she entered the kitchen she found Izzy alone. She felt nervous, having to be alone with her. She thought she saw Izzy flush when she looked at her but told herself she was imagining it. Someone so plain as herself couldn't possibly make someone like Izzy flush. She walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a cup.

"So, should we talk about what happened last night?" Izzy spoke so suddenly that Clary almost dropped the coffee on the floor.

"Uhm.. Well, I guess we should. I don't want things to be weird. I really enjoyed spending all this time with you. I don't think I'd ever gotten over Jace if it wasn't for you" Clary answered and sipped on her coffee. She didn't dare to look at Izzy when she spoke so she just stared down in her coffee.

"So you're over Jace?!" Izzy almost screamed. Oh no, she didn't mean to sound so excited. "I mean, you helped me get over Simon too."

"Yes, I'm over Jace" Clary laughed. "I deserve better."

"I agree. But I don't know if we can be friends" Izzy almost whispered.

Clary felt sick. Was she going to loose the only one that understood her? This girl she was just starting to have feelings for. Was she going to have go through all the sadness of rejection once more. Clary didn't think she could handel that, especially without Izzy. She felt the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She looked up, glancing at Izzy. "No, I can't do this without you. You're the only one who understands me" she sniffled "please don't leave me Isabelle" Clary added, almost without sound.

Izzy stood up, looking straight at Clary and with one big step she was standing infront of her. Grabbing her chin and looked into her eyes, suddenly Clary felt Izzys lips against hers. She leaned into the kiss, still crying.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Alec screamed. He had just entered the room to she his sister kissing Clary. Both girls froze and heard a giggle from Magnus.

 **Alec POV**

Alec was running from Magnus since he was trying to tickle him. Laughing he entered the kitchen. When he saw what his sister was doing he froze causing Magnus to crash into him. He didn't know what to do so he just shouted "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

At least it made the kissing stop. He was very confused and he heard Magnus giggle behind him. What happened here? He had no idea, he just stood there staring and the girls just stared back.

"Well, sorry to interrupt this .. " Magnus waved his hands gesturing what he ment with "this". "I didn't realize this was going to happened so soon. Ehm, I'm going to take Alec for a walk so you can be alone" he continued with a smirk on his face.

"No.. What is happening?" Alec blurred out, not wanting to go. He tried to hold back when Magnus grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the room.

"Alexander" Magnus looked straight into his eyes making his knees weak. "Let your sister figure out this by herself, she'll be fine I promise" Magnus placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Unable to resist, with legs feeling like spagetti Alec followed Magnus out of the apartment.

 **Izzy POV**

She couldn't believe what she'd just done. She just kissed Clary. But only because she couldn't stand seeing Clary sad. Now that Alec and Magnus had left they were alone once again. Still standing close enough for Izzy to feel Clary breath on her face. Neither of them said anything, they just stood there. She had to do something but she didn't know what to say so instead she reached out for Clarys hand. For a moment they just stood there, holding hands.

"Are we going to start dating?" Clary broke the silence, asking Izzy the last question she'd expected.

"Ehm.. well. " she blushed and cleared her throat "I'd love to if you want to" she managed to get out.

Clary smiled a bright, big, beautiful smile. "Great, are you free tomorrow night? We could get some dinner."

"Yeah, sure, sounds great" Izzy felt relieved but at the same time tense. This was all so new to her. She started to think about what to wear tomorrow but her thoughts were interrupted by a kiss for Clary. Smiling she kissed her back, feeling herself relaxing.


	3. Date night

**Date night (day after the party)**

Izzy POV

She threw all her clothes on the bed, nothing she tried felt right. She let out a big sigh as Alec entered the room. She had explained what happened yesterday for Alec, but he was still confused, despite this he really tried to help her. He was holding something in her hands.

"Magnus told me to give you this. Incase you don't find anything to wear. I don't know how that could be possible, since well" he pointed att Izzy bed full of clothes "that. But he insisted so here" he gave her a box.

"Well, Magnus was right. I have absolutely nothing to wear." Alec gave Izzy a confused look when she said so. She just smiled and unwrapped the box. In it there was something sparkling. She took it out, it was a silver glitter dress. It was perfect. Izzy gasped and jumped out of her current dress. She laughed as Alec blushed and looked away.

"Relax Alec, I'm your sister, also you're gay" she said as she put the new dress on. It fit perfectly, hugging her curves in all the right places. "ALEC IT'S ABSOLUTELY AMAZING" she screamed as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, you do look nice." Alec said after a quick look at his sister.

"Alexander. I do not look _nice._ That is not good enough. I need to look perfect!" Izzy was getting upset at her brother. Confused Alec asked if he should get Magnus since he didn't feel like the right man for this. "Also, you always look perfect to me" he said before going to get Magnus.

"Well, wow, you look even better then I expected when getting that dress. You truly are a beauty Isabelle, just like your brother" Magnus said as he entered the room.

"Thank you Magnus. You're so much better than Alec" both she and Magnus laughed. "Should I wear my hair up or down? Is my makeup right?"

"Alec is worthless when it comes to clothes" Magnus giggled "And hair down, maybe some glitter?"

"No. Only you look good like that" she looked at herself in the mirror. She did look kind of good. Hopefully Clary would agree. "Do you think this is good enough for Clary?" Izzy said looking at Magnus.

"I do pull off glitter better than most." Magnus said "and yes, of course it's good enough Isabelle, anyone who don't think that dosen't deserve you or your beauty. Have fun, I'll distract Alec so he won't disturb you" He turned around walking out of the room.

"Thank you Magnus" Izzy shouted after him. She took a deep breath. Was she ready for this? She had no idea but she had no choice but to go meet Clary at the restaurant.

 **Clary POV**

Clary stepped out of the shower and wrapped her self in a towel. She looked at her phone, knowing she needed help getting ready but not knowing by who. She couldn't exactly ask Simon to help her get ready for a date with his ex and the only other one who had helped with this was Izzy, which was the person she was going on a date with. She put the phone down, she had nobody to call. Instead she started drying her hair. She decided to ask her mother for help, her mother already knew everything, well except the sex part. With her hair dry she went over to her wardrobe. Looking inside it all she saw was tank tops and jeans. Nothing date appropriate. On all dates with Jace she always wore something out of Izzy closet. Shit, what was she going to wear? She could absolutely not going in jeans and tank top, especially since she knew Izzy would be gorgeous. Suddenly there was a poof on her bed. On the before empty bed laid a black box. As she approached it she saw a note "since I know you won't have anything to wear, I fixed this. You're welcome Magnus". Laughing she opened the box inside was a beautiful turquoise dress. She put it on, thinking she needed to thank Magnus for this later. It brought out the green in her eyes and fitted her perfectly.

"Mom, come here" Clary yelled, really needing her mothers help.

"Yes, honey" Jocelyn froze when she saw Clary "wow, you look absolutely gorgeous! I've never seen that dress before, is it new?"

"Yes, Magnus got it for me, he used his magic to drop it on my bed" Clary pointed towards the bed at the note and now empty box. "he really saved me, I own nothing but tank tops and jeans. Anyhow, can you help me with hair and make up?"

"Of course honey. Sit down" Jocelyn gestured for Clary to sit down at her desk. Her mother started with her hair, brushing through the curls in Clarys hair. She didn't really do much with her hair, but somehow it looked amazing. Her curls falling down perfectly on her shoulders. As for the make up she kept it simple. Two perfect black wings with just a touch of glitter and mascara.

"Thank you mom, it's perfect" Clary said and gave her mom a quick hug. Taking one last look in the mirror she went out into the hallway leading to the living room where Luke waited, ready to give her a ride.

"Wow, Clary, you look stunning!" Luke burst out as she entered the room, greeting her halfway with a hug. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's go" she turned to her mother "see you later mom, don't wait up" she hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek. Then she and Luke went out to his car.

 **Izzy POV**

Izzy was walking towards the restaurant, she was almost there. However she was a little late, something she hated. She started walking faster, even if she was i very high heels she was used to moving quick in them thanks to shadowhunter training. People looked at her in disbelief as she rushed past them in 15 centimeter stiletto heels. She saw Clary stand outside the restaurant and felt butterflies in her stomach. She was gorgeous in a turquoise dress witch made her green eyes even more beautiful.

"Hi! You look amazing, did you go dress shopping, I've never seen that dress before" Izzy said as she hugged Clary.

"Well, I didn't but Magnus did" she laughed "he put it on my bed with his magic"

Izzy laughed as she said "well Magnus sent Alec in to give me my dress. I guess he saved us both"

"Yeah I agree" Clary giggled, she looked so cute when she giggled and once again Izzy felt the butterflies. "At least he knows what he's doing, you look even more gorgeous than usual" both girls blushed and then out of nowhere Clary gave Izzy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Shall we go in, I booked a table yesterday" Clary said as she took Izzys hand and led here inside.

The restaurant was beautiful with red velvet chairs and oak tables. No-one had ever taken Izzy to such a fancy restaurant before. Not even Simon and she had been impressed by all the places he took her. A waiter welcomed them and showed them to the table. It was in the back of the restaurant and very private. Next to the table was a big glass window overlooking the beautiful New York skyline. On the table were a matching velvet red table cloth and in the middle a bring white candle. Izzy felt her eyes tear up, not understanding why Clary had done all this for here. No-one ever did things like this for her.

"Is something wrong?" Clary looked at Izzy with her beautiful concerned green eyes.

"No, no, it's just so beautiful" Izzy felt a tear rolling down her cheek, damn she was destroying her make up "no-one has ever taken me to such a beautiful place" she almost whispered as she said this, not wanting Clary to think she was some sort of slut. She saw Clary taking a step forward and felt her embracing her. "If that's true, they were all fools. You deserve only the best of the best" Clary whispered in her ear. Izzy couldn't help herself and starting to cry as she buried her face in Clary's hair. She felt how Clary carefully pulled away a bit and kissed her forehead.

"Please don't cry, let's have fun tonight." Clary looked her straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. It's all so beautiful" Izzy smiled as she spoke and wiped away her tears. Thank god for waterproof mascara. "Let's sit down and order some food, I'm starving"

The girls sat down and ordered nonalcoholic red wine to drink. To eat they both took the glazed duck breast and cheesecake as dessert. The food was absolutely delicious and the small talk was constant trough the dinner. When they've eaten and paid for the food Izzy suggested a walk. Clary took her hand and started walking. They walked for 20 minutes in silence but it wasn't awkward silence. They enjoyed each others company.

"Do you want to follow me home and have some tea?" Clary broke the silence.

"Aren't your parents home?" Izzy felt nervous of what they thought about this, she knew Clary had told them.

"No, they decided to go on a date themselves. But even if they were they wouldn't mind" Clary smiled at her "come on we can watch a movie or something"

There was no chance Izzy could say no to Clary when she looked at her with those big green eyes.

"Okay, but let me text Alec and tell him I'm going to watch a movie at your place" Clary laughed as Izzy said that. Still holding hands they walked home to Clary.

 **Alec POV  
** Alec was laying on Magnus chest and fighting off sleep. Magnus had already fallen asleep hours ago, but Alec didn't want to sleep incase Izzy needed him. Instead he tried to stay awake despite the urge to sleep and not wanting to leave Magnus since they've been apart so much lately, this was really hard. He was about to loose the fight against sleep when he heard his phone vibrate. He flew up, thinking something bad had happened to Izzy. He heard Magnus groan beside him, obviously now awake. When he looked at his phone he saw a text message from Izzy "hey, I'm going to Clary's to watch a movie. Don't wait up. Love Izzy". He was indeed waiting up, not caring how long he'd have to wait, he needed to know that his sister was home safe, even if he knew she was more than capable to take care of herself.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Magnus murmured behind Alec.

"I'm sorry, but since you're up, I have an idea on what we can do" Alec turned around and kissed Magnus.

"Isabelle sn't coming home and you don't want to fall asleep so you're going to use me?" Magnus said after the kiss giving him a playful look.

"Are you complaining?" Alec asked Magnus and kissed his neck.

"No. I am not. Remind me to thank Isabelle later" Magnus whispered and pulled Alec closer.


	4. Movie Time

**Clary POV**

She was almost surprised that Izzy agreed to follow her home. Seeing the beauty sitting in her plain couch was weird. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl had agreed to go on a date with her or that she made her cry over how beautiful the restaurant was. She had only chosen that restaurant because she was certain that was what Izzy was used to.

Clary wanted to change into sweatpants and a tank top but didn't want to look like that when Izzy was still in that beautiful dress. "Do you want to borrow sweatpants and a shirt? It's more comfortable watching a movie that way" Clary asked Izzy, really hoping she'd agree.

"Yeah, sure" Izzy said and stood up. "Shall we go to your room then?"

Clary nodded and started walking. She opened her closet and pulled out two pair of sweatpants and two tops, one being a tank top and the other a t-shirt. "You can choose what you want to borrow" Clary said as she held up the clothes. Without a word Izzy took the pink sweatpants and black tank top.

"I'll just go in the bathroom" Izzy said after a moment of awkward silence. She walk over to the bathroom door and entered the room.

It was weird that it suddenly felt so awkward to change infront of each other, they've done it a million times before. Clary changed her clothes as quick as possible and then yelled "I'll go into the kitchen and make some popcorn" she heard Izzy saying "okay" before she left the room.

After she was done with the popcorn she took the bowl and entered the living room. Izzy already sat on the couch and looked as beautiful as usual. Clary sat down on the other end of the couch, when she looked at the tv she saw that Izzy had already chosen a movie.

"If you don't want to see this movie we don't have to" Izzy said. Clary didn't really care about what movie they watched, she just wanted to spend time with Izzy.

"No, I love this movie" Clary answered and put on _the notebook_.

The girls looked at each other, suddenly even watching a movie with Izzy made Clary nervous. Surprising her, Izzy moved closer and rested her head on Clarys shoulder. They sat like that for a while, Izzy on Clarys shoulder while Clary played with Izzys hair. Then Izzy lifted her head and put tow fingers under Clarys chin moving her head towards Izzys. Softly she brushed her lips against Clarys, making her body feel like jelly. "Do you want to lay down and cuddle?" Izzy whispered against Clarys lips.

Clary didn't answer, she just leaned against Izzy. It felt like they moved as one when they fell down on the couch. They laid on the side, looking at each other and hugging. They didn't watch the movie instead they cuddle until they fell asleep.

 **Jocelyn POV**

She giggled as she opened the door and stepped inside the apartment. She'd a great date with Luke. From the living room she heard a movie playing, thinking that it must be Clary who's still up she went over there to ask how the date had gone. When she entered the room and was about to speak she saw her daughter and Isabelle asleep together on the couch. Smiling she laid a blanket over the girls and silently exited the room. She was about to call Izzy parents telling them that their daughter was safe and sound in her apartment but then she remembered that her parentes didn't know about this. Also she knew that they'd disapprove of the relationship, especially since she saw how they treated Alexander. Instead she snuck back in the living room and checked Clarys phone for Alecs phone number. She texted him and told him Isabelle was safe and would spend the night in their apartment. She also left a note on the table beside the couch telling the girls Alexander knew where Isabelle was.

 **Alec POV**

After he and Magnus had some fun, Alec took a shower, still not going to sleep since Izzy wasn't home. Now he was walking around in the room, starting to get really nervous. It was 3 a.m and he had not heard from Izzy since 10 p.m when she was going over to Clarys.

"Why are you still up? What time is it?" Magnus looked over at the clock and let out a huge groan. Obviously not pleased with being awake.

"Still no sign of Izzy" Alec answered as he continued to walk around the room.

"Ugh.. Alexander, she's more than capable of taking care of her self" he rubbed his eyes "come lay down, you need some sleep" he patted on the bed next to him and gave Alec puppy eyes.

He could never resist Magnus puppy eyes but still not wanting to sleep so he laid on the blankets not wanting to get too cosy. Magnus moved closer and cuddle up next to Alec, it didn't take long before Magnus was asleep again. Alec counted the dots on the roof for something to do. Then he saw his phone shine up, carefully, not wanting to wake Magnus again since he would get very cranky if he did, he reached for his phone to read the text.

"Hello Alexander. It's Jocelyn. Isabelle is safe, she and Clary fell asleep on the couch. She'll be home tomorrow. Jocelyn". He let out a huge sigh in relief and texted back thanking her for letting him know. He turned around and snok down under the blankets. He rested his head on Magnus chest and fell asleep.


	5. defining the relationship

**Clary POV**

The last month had been amazing, she and Izzy had spent a lot of time together, always laughing. Today there were going on a picnic in Central Park. Clary packed the sandwiches, fruit and drinks, she had insisted on bringing anything eatable since Izzys cooking could be lethal. Instead Izzy was going to bring a blanket, glasses and plates.

"I'm leaving now, bye mom" she screamed to her mother and stepped out the door. She was so nervous about this date, today she was going to ask Izzy to be her girlfriend, not just dating, to be a actual serious couple. She didn't now how Izzy would react since she still hadn't come out to her parents, who was homophobic and always complaining about her brother. Both of them knew they wouldn't approve of the relationship, though she hoped they'd at least tolerate it. She spent the whole walk to Central Park thinking about how to ask Izzy and if she said yes, how to help her break the news to her parents. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Izzy sitting on a blanket beside a tree and almost tripped over her. She looked down at Izzy who was laughing and Clary blushed. Why was she so clumsy? She was supposed to be a shadowhunter and they where supposed to be in control of their body.

"Hey beautiful, sit down" Izzy patted on the blanket next to her "I wanted to talk to you about something"

Clary felt her stomach twist as she sat down, she was certain that Izzy would break up with her. "Yeah, me too, but you go .. " Clary was interrupted with a kiss from Izzy. And then Izzy whispered against her lips "will you be my girlfriend?" Clary got so excited that she couldn't answer, she just smiled and kissed Izzy so hard that she fell back and Clary was on top of her. "Is that a yes?" Izzy giggled in-between the kisses. "Mhm" Clary mumbled back. She was so happy that Izzy had asked her and couldn't stop kissing her.

"Well, this is awkward" a familiar voice said behind them. Clary rolled off Izzy and stared right up on Jace. Clary had told Simon about her and Izzy but neither of the girls wanted to tell Jace so they hadn't. "My sister and ex-girlfriend making out right in the park" he smiled. He wasn't mad Clary thought, he didn't care, he just found it funny. "Does anyone know about this?" he continued with the same smile on his face "have you told everyone except me?" he faked a hurt look.

For some reason it annoyed Clary the way that Jace spoke and acted. "Yes, people know, not all people but most people, the ones who _matters_ " she answered with an angry tone, wishing he'd just go away.

"Oh, so our parents know but are still acting normal and haven't told me?" He answered

"No, they don't know because Izzy will tell them whenever she's ready" she gave Jace an annoyed look and continued "also it's none of your business. Go hang out with Lydia or something"

"Well aren't we a bit grumpy?" Jace laughed, but quickly became serious when he saw the looks both girls were shooting his way "I'm sorry, I won't tell anyone. I don't care anyway. Bye" he mumbled the whole excuse and turned and almost ran away. People around them were looking at them like they were insane, that meant that Jace was probably glamoured. She was mad at Jace for disturbing but wasn't willing to let him kill the mood. Instead she smiled towards Izzy and laid out the food on the blanket. For a moment they both ate in silence.

"I don't know how to tell my parents" Izzy said with a sad look on her face "I want to be with you more than anything and I know I pushed my brother to tell them, but it's hard" she sighed.

"I know it is, I'm scared of it too, that somehow they're going to ruin everything" Clary took Izzys hand and continued "but I'm here for you, I can be with you when you tell them, I mean when we tell them"

"Thanks, but I think I'll have to do this alone. I'll just ask Alec for advice before" Izzy shot a quick smile and gave Clary a kiss "I don't want to hide, I want everyone to know that you're mine" Clary just smiled like an idiot at what Izzy just said and gave her a big hug and tons of kisses.

 **Alec POV**

He sat on his bed nervous, waiting for Izzy to come back after talking to their parents. He hated that he didn't have any good advise for her and was scared that their parents would break her heart. He could take the hate and hurtful comments directed at him, especially the ones from Robert, but he wouldn't accept it if they did the same to Izzy. She was his little sister and he would do anything to make her happy, he'd burn the world down, he'd die, anything that made her happy and safe. He'd never let anyone hurt her, but she insisted on doing this alone so all he could do was wait. So he just sat there staring at the wall, praying that they'd go easy on her and that she wouldn't come back broken.

After what felt like an eternity his bedroom door flew open and there stood Izzy, his little sister, crying and fell into a pile, shaking. Alec rushed to pick her up, holding her, stroking her hair and telling her it would all be alright. He picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her down and sat beside her. She curled up in his lap, still crying and shaking. He just stroked her hair and felt helpless, he didn't think there was anything he could do to make whatever happened hurt less. "They hate me" Izzy managed to get out before crying even harder. "They hate everything that's different, but they don't hate you, they just .. " Alec didn't know what to say, "well, I love you and I'll protect you forever. You'll always have me" he continued stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. He carefully moved her head to the pillow and laid down beside her, holding her. They laid like that, Alec desperately trying to comfort his sister until they both fell asleep.


	6. Coming out

**AN:** SPOILER ALERT; if you haven't read the 3 first books, this contains spoilers.

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

She'd told her parents she needed to speak with them alone, she sat and waited on a couch in the library. She knew her parents were on their way and she was nervous. She had no idea how they'd take the news, but probably not good.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Izzys father said, she hadn't heard them coming and was a little startled as she looked up on her parents.

"Yes. Please sit down" she said and her parents obeyed. "So. eh.. what i wanted to talk to you about is .. I .. eh .. I've been seeing someone new" she managed after a lot of stuttering to say.

"Well, that's lovely dear. What's his name? Is he one of the new shadowhunters hanging around the institute?" Her mother asked with a big smile.

"It's ehm, Clary" Izzy whispered. Regretting the choice to do this by herself, wishing she had Alec and Clary by her side, or at least one of them.

"I didn't catch his name, speak louder" her father said followed by her mother "Isabelle, why are you nervous? Are you pregnant?"

"No, mom, I'm not pregnant. I have a girlfriend" Izzy almost screamed and spoke very quick.

"No, you have a boyfriend. You're not like Alexander." her father said looking at her with suspicion.

"No, dad, I have a girlfriend. Clary is my girlfriend."

"BUT YOU CAN'T BE GAY? YOU'VE HAD PLENTY OF BOYFRIENDS" her mother screamed and beside her, Izzys father looked furious.

"Isabelle. You're just confused. You're going to marry a nice man and have children. I'll set you up with some nice shadowhunter boy" her father said with calm anger.

"No, I'm not confused. I'm in love. And I won't do that dad, that's not what i want" Izzy felt herself getting mad, she wasn't scared anymore just angry.

"NO I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING CLARY EVER AGAIN! WE'RE GOING TO IDRIS AND YOU'LL GET MARRIED" her mother stood up shouting, Izzy rose and calmly answered "you can't do that, I'm 18 and I'm not doing anything illegal"

"It might not be legal, but it's an abomination. It's wrong. Why didn't Sebastian kill you or Alec instead of Max? Apparently he's the only normal child" her father looked her straight in the eyes as he said so "you failed to protect your brother and now you tell me you won't marry a man, that you're also gay. That both my remaining children are _homosexuals_." he never raised his voice, he just looked at her with a look that killed her, broke her heart.

That she failed to protect Max against Sebastian was something that hurt her every day, she missed him and would do anything to get him back.

"First, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. Second it's not an abomination and we could still have children. Third there was nothing we could do to help Max, I miss him every day but don't you dare blame his death on me and Alec because you're a homophobe!" Izzys voice grew louder and louder as she spoke "You two failed all your children, got one killed and blame the other two for it without taking any responsibility!"

"You're not my child as long as you're dating a girl. Neither is Alexander until he leaves that downworlder. I'm childless until you two get your minds straight and starts doing what's right" her mother said as she turned around and walked out of Izzys sight.

"We played along with all your downworlder boyfriends despite how wrong that was. Then you throw this at us?" her father looked with hate at her, the hate burning in his eyes reminded her of Valentines eyes when he looked at Clary, she swallowed hard, determined not to start crying.

"You're nothing but a disgrace, you're dead to me. I'd replace you with Max in a heartbeat" her father looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke then he stood there for a while when he was finished looking at her with disgrace "I'm going to go back to Idris, we'll leave you and Alexander here, don't try to contact us unless it's to tell me that you've come to your senses" he said after a moment of silence and the walked off.

Izzy sat down on the couch and stared into the distance, she had no idea how long she sat there before she broke down, crying she ran to Alecs room.

 **Clary POV**

Clary was walking around the apartment, constantly checking her phone. It's been three hours since Izzy had texted her saying she was about to meet with her parents. She'd promised to call when it was done and tell her how it went. But Clary hadn't heard a sound from her since then. What could possibly take so long?

She was afraid that something had gone wrong or bad. She knew how Izzys parents viewed homosexuality. Even though they let Alec have his relationship with Magnus, they weren't nice about it and they certainly didn't accept it.

Another hour went by without a sound from Isabelle or Alec. Now Clary was really afraid, something bad must have happened. She went to her mom, she didn't know what to do. Her mother shared her worry and suggested that the two of them would go to the institute. Something that surprised Clary, her mother hated the institute.

Her mother called Luke as they went out to the car. She just told him they were going to the institute but not why. Clary tugged on her nails the entire 20 minute car ride to the institute. Once there she started running towards the institute doors, her mother following her. As soon as she got inside she saw Maryse walking out of the elevator, she didn't look happy.

"Where is Izzy?" Clary asked her however she just looked at her and frowned.

"Maryse, hello, where's your daughter?" Clary heard her mothers voice behind her.

Maryse shot a angry look towards Jocelyn "I do not have a daughter" Maryse said and walked past them, not even giving Clary a look.

This was bad. She got even more nervous, her mother had not taken it well and she guessed that Robert hadn't either. Clary ran towards the elevator, pushing the button hard until the doors opened. It felt like the elevator took forever, when the doors finally opened again she squeezed through it and ran. She ran as fast as she could towards Izzys room only to find it empty. Panicking even more she ran to Alecs room, maybe he knew where she was. She ran into the room only to find the siblings sleeping. Alec holding his sister, Izzy'd been crying, Clary could tell by the smeared make up and red nose. She walked towards the bed, as soundless as she could to not wake them up, she thanked the silence rune for succeeding. She laid down on the bed next to Izzy, taking her hand in hers. For a moment she just laid there looking at Izzy, then Alec woke up. He looked at Clary and gave a little smile as he carefully moved away from Izzy.

"I'll go talk to my parents, feel free to stay as long as you like. She needs you" he whispered so Izzy wouldn't wake up, thankfully she's a heavy sleeper.

"Okey. Tell my mum I'm here if you see her" Clary answered and moved closer to Izzy. "How bad was it?" she asked

"Very" Alec answered and walked out of the room.


	7. Orphans?

**AN:** it might take a while before I post a new chapter since I have a ton of work in school and I'm also working on a christmas teamed story where Clary and Simon gets the other to celebrate christmas.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

He walked around the institute looking for his father or mother, but they were nowhere to be found. After a couple minutes of searching he found Jocelyn, he told her where Clary was and she said that Clary could spend the night at the institute. After that they just stood there in awkward silence, they've never been alone before.

"So, ehm, have you seen my parents?" Alec asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, the portaled to Idris. I tried to talk to them but they wouldn't listen" Jocelyn answered, Alec most have had some horrible look on his face because she added "give them some time, they'll come back"

He just sighed and said "Maybe you're right, but I'm not so sure" he leaned against the wall, he knew they wouldn't like it but he never thought it would be this bad, he'd prayed that Izzy had just overreacted that it wasn't as bad as she'd said.

"You and Isabelle are their children, they love you" Jocelyn said trying to comfort him.

"I'm not so sure about that, but thank you"

"It'll be alright Alexander, I promise" Jocelyn said and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll go home, tell Clary she can stay for the night and to call if you need anything, any of you" she added and walked away.

For a moment Alec just stood there leaning against the wall. He couldn't believe that their parents had gone to such lengths over this. He knew they'd be mad, but this was just crazy. They seriously went to Idris without telling them? He started to believe that they didn't want to be contacted. He needed to talk to someone. He walked to Izzys room since she and Clary had his and called Magnus.

He'd asked if Alec wanted him to come over and he said yes. So in a couple minutes he'd be here.

Much sooner than Alec had expected, Magnus came rushing inside and embraced Alec who'd rosen from the bed when he saw Magnus. They just stood there for a moment, Alec relaxing, so happy Magnus was there, he should know what to do. Alec didn't, Alec just felt lost.

"It will work out Alexander, I promise" Magnus whispered in his ear "it's late, let's get some sleep, we'll deal with this tomorrow" Magnus let go of Alec and laid down on the bed, patting the bed beside him.

Alec didn't say anything he just laid down beside Magnus and laid his head on the warlocks chest. Magnus quickly embraced Alec and started playing with his hair. Alec felt himself relax as he felt the familiar smell that was Magnus, feeling his chest rise up and down and the safety of being in his arms. Moving as close as he could Alec curled up beside the warlock and fell asleep, feeling like it will somehow all be alright now that Magnus were there.

 **Izzy POV**

When she woke up Alec was gone but instead she found Clary laying there, holding her. She was already awake and she kissed Izzy on the cheek when she woke up.

"Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Clary asked with a concerned look hon her face. Izzy was surprised that it was already morning and that Clary had been there all night.

"Does your mother know where you are?" Izzy asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes, when you didn't answer yesterday we drove here, she told Alec I could stay the night to be with you" Clary gently pushed Izzys hair out of her face.

Izzy and Clary laid there in silence for a moment before Izzy took a deep breath and started telling her what happened when she spoke to her parents. She only made it to the part where they brought up Max before she started crying. Clary held her tighter and tried to comfort her, whispering "I'm so sorry" over and over. Finally Izzy calmed herself enough to tell Clary the rest of it, she still cried through it all but managed to speak without breaking down. When she was done Clary looked at her with a sad and concerned look. Again they laid in silence, Izzy guessed Clary had to process everything that had happened, she'd talked very fast just to get it over with, it was painful to talk about.

"If you choose your parents over me and want to break up I totally understand you" Clary broke the silence and Izzy was shocked that Clary said that with such ease, like it was the natural reaction to all of this. She inspected Clarys face for a while, looking for some doubt in her face but couldn't find any.

"No, if I do that they win. I don't want to marry some stranger, I want to be with you" Izzy said, still in chock over what Clary had said.

Clary gave a quick smile, it looked more relived than happy but it was a smile never the less. Then she kissed Izzy and asked if she wanted to go out for breakfast. Izzy thought that was a brilliant idea but first she needed a shower.


	8. Breakfast at Buvette

**AN:** So it's been a while, sorry. I just didn't have any ideas. I do hope you like this chapter. If you have any suggestions on where to take this story please let me know, because I'm not sure

* * *

 **Clary POV**

She was really relived when Izzy declined ending the relationship to save the one with her parents, even though she really ment what she'd said. She wouldn't blame Izzy for making that choice and she certainly wouldn't hate her for it. But she didn't, Izzy kept her fighting spirit witch she'd shown for her brother, Clary just hadn't been sure she was willing to fight for herself the same way.

Izzy came out of the shower, with perfect make up and hair. Clary had no idea how that was possible since they were in Alecs room. Izzy truly looked amazing and Clary felt a bit bleach, she was as usually in a tank top and jeans, her hair in a ponytail and no make up. "Wow, you look amazing" Clary studied Izzy's perfect face and body, how the hair framed her face, how the eyelashes seemed to never end, how the dressed hugged her body in all the right places, everything about Izzy was perfect.

Izzy smiled "Thank you" she pulled Clary in for a hug "you look beautiful too"

"No I don't" Clary answered and gave Izzy a quick kiss "shall we go? I'm starving"

"We just need to tell Alec, so he dosen't freak out" Izzy said, she looked a bit happier now. Clary hoped breakfast at Izzys favorite place would cheer her up even more.

Clary waited outside as Izzy knocked on the door to her room to talk to Alec. When Izzy came out again she looked happy. She told her Alec was asleep but Magnus were there so she'd told him.

They walked out of the institute together and towards the subway. They could portal there but Clary enjoyed doing things mundane style, it made her feel normal and was a way for her to shut out all the craziness in her life. Izzy didn't mind it, she once told her that it was exciting and also made her forget all the craziness. Also for some reason demons didn't like the subway so they never had to make it a mission. It was a place to relax and pretend they were normal mundanes. Just two girlfriends grabbing a bite to eat, nothing more.

When they reached the diner Izzy let out an excited scream and looked at Clary with a huge smile.

"Do you know this is my favorite place to eat breakfast?!" Izzy screamed of excitement, until now there'd been a sad look beneath Izzys smiles but now, she looked like the girl Clary knew, she looked genuinely happy. Clary could she the little sparkle in Izzy's eyes for the first time since yesterday.

"Of course I do, that's why I took you here. My treat" Clary answered, relived to see some genuine happiness from Izzy.

Izzy let out a even bigger smile, she hugged Clary hard, making it a bit hard for Clary to breath.

"Can't breath" Clary half giggled, half whispered. Izzy loosened the grip a bit and looked down on Clary with a huge smile. "I love you" Izzy said and before Clary had a chance to answer Izzy kissed her hard. Clary never wanted the kiss to end, it was long, hard and passionate. Leaving her craving for more. As Izzy pulled away, Clary gasped for breath "I love you too" she whispered, leaning into Izzy again, wanting more. Clary kissed Izzy again, never wanting to stop, but Izzy pulled away.

"Weren't you starving?" she giggled and Clary sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I got distracted" she smiled back, and let go of Izzy's waist, instead she took her hand and walked through the doors of Buvette.

Throughout the whole meal they chatted and laughed, like they always did when they were together. Both girls forgot about yesterday and the challenges in the future. The bubble broke when Izzys phone rang.

"It's Alec" Izzy said and answered the phone. Her expression changed to the worse and she walked away towards the bathrooms. Clary decided to pay, assuming they'd need to go back and face the thing they've been avoiding in here. She just threw some dollar bills on the table and rushed after Izzy. She found her leaning against a wall outside of the bathrooms.

"Hey, are you alright?" Clary asked as she slowly moved closer, putting a hand on Izzys arm. Izzy shook her head as she put a hand through her hair. She looked up "I don't know" she said, her face looked washed-out, the sparkle in her eyes were gone again, she just looked tiered. Clary pulled her in for a hug and felt how Izzy softened a bit, leaning her head on Clary's shoulder. "What happened?" Clary whispered to Izzy.

"Mom and dad came back, it went bad" Izzy's voice shook and Clary hugged her tighter.

"We can portal back" Clary said, stroking Izzy's back "it will be alright, I'll be by your side no matter what" she felt Izzy take a deep breath before saying "okay, let's go"


	9. Aftermath

**AN:** thanks to the anon leaving a comment with some ideas, it really gave me inspiration and I now know where this story is going again!  
Also this will from now on contain a bit more of Malec, though it will still focus on Clizzy. There'll be plenty of fluff and some sad moments. Really I'm just trying to tell a story about coming out, being who you are, figuring out life and how relationships evolve when you overcome difficulties.  
Anyway, I should stop talking now, enjoy and I'll try to post more soon. (Also the characters still dosen't belong to me but to the amazing Cassandra Clare)

* * *

 **Alec POV**

He leaned against the wall, his parents had left again and he'd just hung up with Izzy. He couldn't grasp that all this was happening. He knew that his parents never approved of him being gay and especially the fact that he was in a relationship with a downworlder. However he never thought that all this would happen just because Izzy got into a relationship with Clary. He didn't think they'd like it but at least Clary was a shadowhunter. He rubbed his eyes, feeling sad and just sick of all of this. He hated that his parents were acting like this.

"Hey, Alexander" he heard Magnus voice, he'd left him alone to talk with his parents. Alec looked over at him, not knowing what to say. Magnus eyes were filled with worry as he walked closer to Alec.

"Did they leave again?" he asked, Alec understood that "they" were his parents so he nodded. Looking away from Magnus and let his head rest on the wall again. He really didn't know what to tell Magnus, or Izzy for that matter, his parents had acted like children and said so many unspeakable things. "Was it that bad?" Magnus said not really asking as he embraced Alec, stroking his thumb against Alecs back. Alec put his forehead on Magnus shoulder and whispered "yeah". He put his arms around Magnus waist and buried his face deeper into Magnus shoulder, breathing him in, trying to erase everything else but Magnus.

 **Izzy POV**

They got out of the portal and Izzy found herself on the steps leading up to the Institute. She was really scared, she had no idea what her parents had done or if they were still there. She swallowed hard and tried to take a deep breath though it was shaky. She felt Clary grabbing her hand, intwining their fingers. She made her a bit more relaxed, at least she wasn't alone.

"Hey" Clary said and Izzy turned her head, Clary fixed her eyes on her and Izzy couldn't avoid eye contact "I'm here for you, no matter what" she said, still looking straight into her eyes. Izzy smiled and nodded, taking a new deep breath and walked up the stairs still holding Clarys hand.

The girls walked in silence, looking for Alec. They found him in the arms of Magnus, he looked so small and defeated in his arms. Izzy felt the anger boil up inside her as she let go of Clarys hand and ran towards them screaming "IF THEY HURT YOU I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" she could take them hurting her but no-one hurt her brother. Alec looked up from Magnus's shoulder at her, then he looked at Magnus with a small smile before letting him go.

"Izzy, I'm fine" Alec said, slowing Izzy down a bit, he didn't really look fine but he didn't look devastated either. She still crashed into her brother, hugging him hard, leaning her head against his chest. Even though she wore high heels she was much shorter then her brother and always felt like a child while hugging him. She felt safe. For a moment she forgot about why they were hugging and just focused on the safe feeling. Eventually reality always have a tendency of catching up with you and when Izzy left her brothers arms she found Clary behind her and Magnus behind Alec.

"What happened?" She asked Alec again.

"They came through a portal, screamed at me, gathered their stuff" Alec sighed and scratched his neck "they screamed some more until I told them off, then they said that I'm taking over the institute and not to contact them" Alec bit his lip as he said the last part, it obviously hurt him, and Izzy understood it. She'd really hoped that they'd change their minds after they've cooled down. Izzy didn't know what to say and she drew her hand through her hair.

"Well, I'll help you with everything, we can run this institute" Izzy said, trying to sound confident and forced a smile. She and the others knew that this was the least of their problems, Alec had basically taken care of everything for years. The part that was new, the part that hurt, that made Izzy want to cry and that made it feel like someone had put a dagger in her heart, the part where their parents had disowned them, was the problem.

"I'll help to" Clary added, she'd been silent ever since they'd walked into the institute "if you want me too, that is" she quickly added, looking down at the floor. Clary and Alec had never been close.

"Of course, you're family" Alec answered and gave her a huge smile "after all you're dating my little sister" he stepped closer to Clary and put his hand on her shoulder "you're making my little sister happy, that's all that matters" he said, looking into Clarys eyes, she nodded and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Alexander, will you be alright?" Magnus said putting a hand on Alec's shoulder "I just got a text, work related"

Alec turned around towards Magnus "Of course, I'm sorry for keeping you, go, do your thing" he gave Magnus a quick kiss "I'll try and come by tonight" Alec told him and Magnus smiled.

"Bye girls, call me if anyone of you need anything" Magnus said and waved to the girls, kissed Alec quick on the cheek and then walked away. Leaving them in silence for a while.

"So, who feels like training?" Izzy heard Jace's voice and turned around. Jace who no longer lived in the institute but in a flat with Lydia, had probably no idea what had happened. "What's wrong?" Jace asked, obviously noticing the pain behind their smiles as they said hello.

"Come, I'll tell you on the way, I _really_ feel like training" Alec said looking at Jace, he then turned his face to look at Izzy "you two can join us if you want, if you need anything or anything happens you know where to find me" he said, Izzy just nodded, she felt drained, tiered and empty.

Once they were alone again Izzy turned to Clary. "I think I'm just going to bed" she said forcing a smile, feeling how the energy just slowly disappeared, she really had to focus to not start crying "so you can go home or train with the guys" she said and gave Clary a quick hug "I'll be fine, I'm just tired" she said since she saw the worried look on Clarys face.

"Isabelle" Clary said, looking into Izzys eyes, her green eyes filled with worry and love. Izzy bit her lip to not start crying "you're not fine, I want to be with you but if you want to be alone I'll understand"

Izzy swallowed hard, she didn't want to be alone, that's the last thing she wanted, she just didn't want to waste Clarys time. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Okay, so you don't want to be alone and I don't want to leave you" Clary said after a quick inspection of Izzys face. Clary really saw right through her, she felt the tears rolling down her cheek and she leaned into Clary, resting her head on her shoulder. Clary gently stroked her back and told her that everything will be alright. After a few minutes Izzy managed to make the tears stop and she lifted up her head and pulled back a bit. She locked her eyes with Clary and said "I love you Clarissa, more than anything in this world" she saw Clarys surprise on her face. Neither of them had said "I love you" since their relationship turned romantic, except the time outside of Buvette, where Izzy'd said it without thinking. Izzy got a bit nervous that it was too soon and that Clary didn't feel the same. Then she saw Clary smile and still looking straight into Izzys eyes she said "I love you too Isabelle, don't you ever forget that" and kissed her soft but hard at the same time. It was a kiss filled with passion and love, it made every bone in Izzys body melt, she never wanted the moment to end but she felt Clarys lips pull away.

"We should go to your room" Clary whispered against Izzys lips "you know to sleep"

"I know another thing we can do there" Izzy said playfully back, feeling the energy coming back to her. She smiled as she pressed her lips on Clarys again. Still kissing they walked towards the bedroom. Izzy kissed Clary everywhere, not getting enough of her, of her smell or her soft skin. As soon as they got into the bedroom Clary shut the door and removed her top, only to crash into Izzys lips again, she felt Clarys hands move all over her body and they fell, Clary on top of her, on the bed.

 **Clary POV**

She laid in the bed with Izzy, arms around the other girl who now slept with her face buried in Clarys neck. It was the best feeling in the world. Just laying there with the girl she loved, with the girl whom she'd never believe where hers. The most beautiful girl she knew. Clary smiled at the thought of Izzy being hers. For hours she'd just laid there, watching Izzy fall asleep and then watching her sleep. Just holding her tightly against her, listening to her breathing, smelled her hair and just enjoyed every minute of it. It was perfect, even though Clary wasn't tiered at all and therefore couldn't sleep, she didn't get bored, she didn't mind that Izzy slept. She thought of this as the perfect moment, naked, intwined with the girl she loved, the smell of Izzy and the sound of her relaxed breathing, her skin on Clarys, everything about it was perfect. This had been their first time since Magnus's party, it had been amazing but also a bit a clumsy, neither of them had any experience with another girl, but that didn't matter at all, everything had been perfect, everything was still perfect. Clary slowly moved closer to Izzy, burying her nose in her hair. She closed her eyes, taking the moment in, shutting out everything else.

They laid like that for an hour or two more before Clary heard a knock on the door. She froze, suddenly very aware of the fact that they were both naked as she heard the door open.

"It's me" Clary recognized the voice, it was only Alec. Clary felt Izzy move beside her. They both sat up, with the sheet up to their noses. "I brought food" Alec held up a bag, with a chines logo on it. Then he froze, probably realizing the situation, he looked down on the floor.

"I, um, thought you'd be hungry" he stuttered, still staring down at the floor.

"I know I am, thank you Alec" Clary said, trying to keep it natural and not showing how awkward she felt.

"I'll just go to the dining room and, eh, leave the food there" he said, pointing towards the door "I'll be spending the night at Magnus's place" he added, then he rushed out of the door.

Clary looked over at Izzy, it only took a second before they both started laughing.


	10. Next Step?

**AN** : I'd like to thank "Marike" for giving me ideas on how to continue this story. Thank you3  
And thanks to everyone who follows this story, it means a lot!  
Now that I have a plot figured out, I'll try and post more, but I still have school and stuff. Hope you continue to enjoy the story

* * *

 **Izzy POV**

The next weeks flew by, they all helped Alec running the institute. Everyone was busy, so busy that everyone slept at the institute, even Magnus came by every evening or night, depending on his work. Since everyone was so exhausted at the end of the day, they ordered take away, taking turns on who picked it up. Izzy loved how they all ate dinner together, chatting about their days, even though they all worked in the same house, or well church, they rarely saw each other during the days.

However, the absolutely best part were when she and Clary got to bed. She loved knowing that at the end of the day, she would snuggle up beside the girl she loves and sleep. She also loved waking up next to her, since her parents went to Idris and left her and Alec to take care of everything, Clary had been her strength. Her rock, always there beside her, holding her, fighting every obstacle with her. Izzy had lost count of all the times Clary helped her continue fighting when she just wanted to give up. She owed her everything, she loved her more for every day.

"Hey" Izzy smiled at Clary, who looked at her with sleepy green eyes. This was their first day off for three weeks, when Izzys parents had left. Clary smiled back, moving closer to her, burying her face in Izzy's hair. Izzy embraced her, pulling her closer and placing kisses on her head, taking in the smell of the other girl. She wished that they could do this everyday, that they didn't have to work so hard, she was determined to make time for a vacation with Clary and maybe even Magnus and Alec soon. They all needed it.

"I'm starving" Clary broke Izzys thoughts and as she looked down at Clary, those beautiful green eyes were looking straight at her, it still gave Izzy butterflies when those eyes were looking straight into hers, even though it had been two months now.

"Me too" Izzy said and sat up, stretching her arms. Clary sat up beside her, smiled at her and moved closer, placing her arms around Izzy's neck, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Izzy leaned into the kiss, savoring the kiss, the soft brush of Clarys lips, the way she always seemed to taste like cherry. They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other for a while, enjoying being able to spend the entire day together.

"Do you want to go to Buvette again?" Clary whispered against Izzy's lips as she went in for another kiss.

"I'd love to" Izzy said in-between kisses "but first, would you like to have a shower?" she leaned back, giving Clary a playful smile as she added "together"

Clary didn't say anything, she just pulled Izzy out of bed and towards the bathroom, never stopped kissing her. Izzy left Clary's lips and kissed a trail from her jaw and down to her neck. They helped each other to remove the little clothes they'd slept in and stepped into the shower.

 **Clary POV**

After their shower, both girls got dressed. This time they put a little more effort into their appearance, wanting to make the breakfast happier then last time. Even though Clary wore her usual tank top and jeans, she chose the more fancy ones and she even let Izzy lend her som high heels and agreed to have a tank top which showed more skin. She let her hair hang lose and as her hair dried her natural locks fell into place.

Izzy however was stunning as usual, with a tight dress that ended just under her butt, enhancing all her curves, along with the dress she had thigh high boots, as always with insanely high heels. She also had her hair loose, curling and falling down beautifully, framing her face. Clary noticed that she even had lipstick, something she hadn't worn since the days before coming out to her parents, and also, of course, mascara, making her eyelashes even longer and darker.

Clary took a step closer to Izzy as she told her how beautiful she looked, making the other girl smile at her as she put her hands on Izzy's waist. She slowly turned her head up to meet Izzy's eyes, drowning in the deep brown eyes as Izzy leaned down and kissed her. It was a slow, tender kiss, lips brushing each other, Clary pulled the other girl closer, so that their bodys touched, removing all space between them. As they broke the kiss, Clary opened her eyes again.

"Despite how lovely it is to kiss you, I really am starving" Clary said, with a smile, still looking straight into Izzy's eyes.

"Hm, me too" Izzy said, leaning down and kissed Clary again, but this time it was a quicker kiss.

"Should we take a portal or the subway?" Clary asked, moving away from Izzy and grabbing onto her hand.

"Portal, otherwise I'll die of hunger on the way" Izzy decided, letting go of Clarys hand and reached out to grab a stele. Clary took it and drew the rune on the wall, creating a portal, she then took Izzy's hand and they walked through it together.

The portal led them into the alley next to Buvette's, they had to be a little discrete, can't risk the mundanes seeing something. They walked out of the alley hand in hand, shoulders touching. They were seated in a small private booth and ordered a huge breakfast. It took them two hours to eat it all and during those hours the girls small talked and giggled, forgetting their problems and just being two normal teenagers in love.

 **Izzy POV**

"Let's pay?" Clary said, not really telling Izzy but rather asking her. She swallowed hard, there was something she'd been meaning to ask Clary today and now seemed like the perfect time.

"Soon" she answered as she reached out for Clary's hands, taking them in hers. "I've got something to ask you first" she continued with a nervous smile. Clary's face shifted from happy and carefree to concerned and nervous.

"What is it?" Clary said with a concerned voice after Izzy just stared at her for a minute.

"Uhm, right, well" Izzy paused, taking a deep breath and wondered why she always became a stuttering mess like her brother when she wanted to ask Clary things. Izzy looked at Clary and received a encouraging nod, asking her to continue. "Me and Alec have been talking and .. " Izzy saw how Clary's face fell and felt her pulling away her hands. Izzy was shocked and lost her voice.

"Are you ending this so you can have your parents back?" Clary whispered, clearly fighting back her tears.

"NO!" Izzy screamed, this was not what she wanted to say at all "Clary, I'd _never_ give you up for them, I love you, someday they'll accept that or maybe not" she swallowed, Clary looking into her eyes "but it dosen't matter what they do, as long as I have you" Izzy took Clary's hands again, squeezing them slightly, earning a smile from Clary. "What me and Alec had been talking about is letting Jace and Lydia move into the institute so that Alec can move back in with Magnus and well, I don't want to live with Jace and Lydia, so I thought, maybe we can find a place together?" Izzy spoke very fast and she had no idea if Clary even had heard what she said.

"That sounds amazing" Clary smiled the biggest smile Izzy had ever seen and she relaxed "but, how could we afford that?" she added, her smile decreasing.

"All costs are covered by the Clave, they owe us big time for saving their asses _twice_ " Izzy said smiling brightly.

"Of course I'll move in with you" Clary said as she leaned over the table, Izzy meeting her halfway and kissed her. "Did you have a place in mind?"

Izzy shook her head "no, I thought we could look together"


	11. Apartment search

**Clary POV**

Yesterday she'd agreed on moving in with Izzy, it still felt right, she was certain that this was what she wanted. The problem was how to tell her mother and Luke. After all she wasn't that old and she had no idea what they would think about her moving out. To help her think, she'd gone to the gym, the mundane version. She didn't want to get disturbed and she liked to go here from time to time, it made her feel normal, despite the glamoured weapons she was carrying, it was one of her favorite runes that she'd created, the possibility to always be ready to fight demons without having to glamour herself. She was currently doing pull ups, she wasn't counting them since she was thinking about other things.

"Holy shit girl" she heard someone say behind her, she sighed and let go of the bar, landing smoothly on the floor "you just did over 200 pull ups" the stranger continued, his jaw practically hitting the ground. This was the downside of mundane gyms, at least when she forgot to count so she didn't do too many. She just smiled at him, hoping he'll go away soon.

"I can't even see any muscles on you" he continued, eyeing Clary up and down.

"Maybe it's just you who suck at counting" she said and took a sip of water.

"She's got attitude too, I like" he said and moved closer, causing Clary to take a step back "I'm Travis" he continued still moving closer. That's it Clary thought as she ducked down and away from him, walking away. That's when she felt someone grab her shoulder and another hand on her ass, without thinking she grabbed the hand and threw the person over her back, causing Travis to land hard on his back with Clary holding him down with a foot on his throat.

"I- I'm so-so-sorry" Travis stuttered, Clary just looked at him and she saw other people stare. She removed her foot "don't you ever grab someone's ass, especially when she's a stranger walking away from you" she told him and walked away once more.

She practically ran down the stairs thinking "well, that went amazing" annoyed that she'd been disturbed. She turned left and entered the MMA room, without thinking she went straight up to one of the boxing bags, without grabbing any gloves and started to kick and hit the bag, hard. Causing the MMA trainers in the room to gasp. No-one interrupted her, though the entire room stared at her. Something Clary didn't notice until she was done, she was caught up in her own thoughts. She knew how to tell her mom and Luke now. When she stopped punching the bag the whole room erupted in applauds. She blushed and quickly left the room, almost running out of the gym. She jogged almost all the way home.

"MOM, LUKE!" She screamed as soon as she was inside the apartment, both coming from the kitchen with concerned looks until they saw Clary's smile. "I'm moving in with Izzy" she said, there, just throwing it out there, make it quick like ripping off a bandage.

"To the institute?" was all her mother said, a natural look on her face.

"No, we're going to look at apartments this afternoon" Clary explained, so far it had gone fine.

"Oh" Jocelyn said and smiled big "that sounds great" she said and hugged Clary.

Clary relaxed, this wasn't bad at all, this was going well.

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Luke asked and hugged Clary as well. Clary shook her head.

"No, but I'm going to go get a shower" she practically skipped the way to her room.

 **Jocelyn POV**

She watched her daughter skip away towards her room. She was happy for her but couldn't help to be a bit worried. She bit her lip as she watched. It was a scary thing, watching your little girl grow up. She felt Luke hug her from behind and she leaned into him. What would she do without him?

"Clary is going to be fine, you know that" he whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek, she nodded.

"I know, but it's a mother's job to worry" at this, Luke laughed before placing yet another kiss on her cheek.

 **Clary POV**  
She was starting to feel nervous as she got close to the place in Manhattan where she and Izzy was going to meet. A nervousness that washed away as soon as she laid eyes on Izzy. The girl who leaned against the wall, casually though she was as dressed up as usual. She had a tight black dress which hugged her shape perfectly, enhancing her curves with a v-neck to show up her boobs too. To it she wore red stiletto pumps. When Izzy saw Clary she stood up and started to walk up to meet her. Greeting Clary with a big hug and a soft kiss on the lips.

After a few minutes they were greeted by a man in his thirties, with brown hair and a receding hairline, in a boring gray suit and a average face. Not that his appearance mattered that much, he was very nice and friendly towards the girls. They looked at about ten apartments, they weren't _bad_ by any means but they just didn't feel right. They needed their apartment to be perfect, they wanted to create a home together. A home where they could start over and create a place where they could be who they truly were and try to move on together. Try and forget all the horrible things that had happened to them the past couple of years, with the two biggest war in Shadowhunter history, all the death and loss, not to mention the hurt Izzy felt after being disowned by her parents. Clary still prayed that they'd come around, she didn't dare to hope and she suspected that Izzy didn't hope either.

When they walked into the last apartment both girls gasped. They walked into a hall with dark purple walls, it was big but still cosy and the dark walls made it feel warm and homely. To their right was the kitchen, separated from the hallway with a half wall. The kitchen wasn't huge but it was spacey, they could probably move around in it at the same time and it even had a dishwasher. As they walked towards it the living room area was to their left, also with dark purple walls but one wall was white with purple roses matching the rest of the walls. Clary could practically see Izzy's eyes turn into hearts as she looked at the wall. Clary watched as Izzy ran into the living room and giggled at the sight as she turned to the kitchen. Unlike the hallway and living room, the kitchen was fairly bright, the walls were white, though the cupboards was black it was a shiny black and the handels were in silver. The countertop was white marmor. Clary practically hit her jaw on the floor and then jumped almost five feet in the air when she heard high pitched screaming. She turned around, ready to fight someone but she realized it was just Izzy screaming out of delight. She smiled at the other girl and reached for her hand.

"It's perfect right?" Clary asked Izzy who looked at her with wide eyes and nodded.

"Yes, unless there's something horribly wrong with the bathroom and bedroom, we're buying this one" she said, a huge smile. Both of them had given up hope on finding an apartment today. Especially when the last one had mustard colored walls with blue and pink flowers. Clary shivered at the memory.

Hand in hand the girls walked into the bathroom, it was next to the bedroom, though thankfully the door faced the hallway. It wasn't ideal to have guests walking through their bedroom every time they needed to use the bathroom. Again it wasn't huge, but it was modern, it was in white and silver. With a bathtub, a sink with a mirror over, a toilet and in the corner was a big floor shelf, with lots of space for products. Something Clary knew Izzy would need. They smiled and walked nervously to the bedroom. It was spacious, with big windows giving a perfect view of the city, the walls a deep red. Making Clary feel calm, there was even a walk in closet which Izzy almost cried over.

"We have this view in the living room too" Izzy said with excitement "oh, and Magnus will be so jealous of this closet" she jumped up and down. This sight brought pure joy to Clary and she couldn't help but smile as she threw herself on Izzy, hugging her hard.

"I love you so much" she whispered in Izzy hair.

"I love you more" Izzy said as she hugged Clary back. "We're buying this apartment right?" Izzy leaned back and looked Clary in the eyes, Clary smiled big as she nodded. Her agreement made Izzy squeak and kiss her. Neither of the girls could wait to begin their new life in this apartment.

* * *

 **AN:** Reviews are love! And love makes you feel good, just look at Clizzy :D  
Have a wonderful weekend and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
I have a speech to learn this weekend so I really do need your love 3


	12. Moving in

**AN:** Heeey.. So it's been awhile.. Sorry about that.. I've just haven't had any motivation to write on this story. But I'm now trying to wrap it up, so that you all will get a good ending. This is my first fanfiction ever, it's the first long story I've written and I will finish it. I still know how it all will end, I just need to write it. I think there'll be about 3-4 chapters more. Not sure though. Hopefully I won't take as long to update.

Thank you to everyone who's followed, favorite and commented on this story, you've all been a huge part of motivating me to continue writing and given me the courage to actually proceed. Thanks to you I'll go to London next year and study english, so that I can be even better at writing. Thanks to you I've taken this up again and haven't stopped, even though I've doubted my skills and been scared to share my writing. But every favorite, every follow, every comment, on this story and my other stories too, have really lifted me up, given me faith in myself. Thank you all so, so, much. 3 You've even given me the courage to start writing original stories, it's surreal and I love you all!

I hope you'll enjoy the ending of this story and that you'll find another one of my stories equally as good or even better. So much love and hugs to you guys! And to you Elvira for introducing me to fanfiction and encouraging me to post and to write and helped me get better. 3 3 3

* * *

The next two months moved by quickly, the girls spent almost all their free time shopping for their new apartment. So when they weren't training or killing demons, they dragged a reluctant Alec and a very excited Magnus around in different stores. Clary wasn't sure why Alec came along when he hated it so much, but she guessed it was his way of supporting Izzy. There was even times when Clary was glad that Alec was there, despite them never being super close, she thanked the angel that he was there when Izzy and Magnus started discussing pillows in two different nuances of purple. Usually they both just strayed away together, leaving the other two to discuss the subject alone before they were dragged into it.

Sure, Clary knew a lot about colors and what fitted with what, but all of that came from painting and it didn't really help her. Apparently she couldn't see the big picture, as in if the towels would clash with the couch, even though they were in entirely different rooms. No, Clary had taken Alec's advice and dropped that discussion a long time ago. Hopefully, the worst part of this was over, because yesterday they moved in.

Clary POV

Clary slowly opened her eyes, for a second a bit confused as to where she was, then she saw Izzy raven black hair spread out beside her. Clary smiled as she carefully moved closer, gently moving Izzy's hair so that she could bury her face in Izzy's neck. She placed one hand on the other girl's stomach, feeling the soft skin and the hard muscles under it. Clary smiled, she was happy, finally she and Izzy had a place of their own, a place were they could be alone, a place to be just be. A place that was safe, just like the Institute used to be safe. Clary still felt safe at her mom's place, but it wasn't like that for Izzy, to her it wasn't home. They'd had the conversation when waiting for this apartment, a conversation about how Izzy could move in with Clary, Luke and her mom, so that she wouldn't have to live in the Institute.

"Good morning." Izzy whispered, pulling Clary out of her thoughts. Izzy didn't move and when Clary looked up she noticed that her eyes were still closed.

"Morning." Clary smiled and kissed Izzy's shoulder. The other girl hummed in content, moving so that they were face to face. Izzy opened her eyes slightly, a small smile on her lips.

"I can't believe we're finally in our apartment." She spoke quietly and her black eyes were foggy with sleep. Clary didn't understand how someone could look this beautiful without even being fully awake.

"Me neither." Clary smiled back and placed a soft kiss on Izzy's lips. "But we deserve this, you deserve this."

Izzy didn't respond to that, she just moved closer, putting a hand on Clary's lower back, pushing her closer. Clary moved a leg between Izzy's legs so that they could get even closer. As Izzy started a trail of kisses from her templets, down to her neck where she stopped to nibble causing Clary to gasp, then moving down to her collarbones and moving so she was on top of Clary, straddling her, Clary felt blessed, she had no idea what she'd done to deserve this goddess kissing her like this, but she was so happy that Izzy was hers. Clary dug her fingers in Izzy's back as she continued to move down, over her chest and down her stomach, kissing, sucking, licking, driving Clary insane with pleasure. Desperately Clary sat up, moving her hands to grab Izzy's neck, pulling her in for a kiss, the kiss was messy, Clary forgot to breath and was consumed with the need for Izzy to be as close as possible. Izzy hand slowly traced from Clary's waist up to her boob, cupping her hand around it and Clary couldn't take it any more, she flipped Izzy over, kissing her neck, her hands moving over Izzy's body, wanting, no, needing to touch every inch of her.

Izzy POV

Izzy sat on the couch, listening to Clary singing in the kitchen, she'd planned on making breakfast for the two of them but a stubborn Clary had insisted that she'd wait in the living room. Maybe it was for the best, she wasn't a great cook unlike Clary who made the most delicious meals and cookies. Izzy had her legs pulled up on the couch, her head resting on her knees as she half watched some show on their TV.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, felt this safe, she'd had the best morning ever and she couldn't believe that this was happening, but she was sure that every day would be this great now that she lived with Clary. Sure, she didn't expect morning sex every day, but it wasn't even the reason as to why this morning was amazing. It was more due to the fact that she finally felt home, it had been a long time since the Institute stopped feeling like a home, for months she'd felt homeless. Not even in her wildest dreams she'd imagined having an amazing apartment with someone she loved. It wasn't really usual for shadowhunters to live like this, usually they lived in a house in Idris or in a institute. But it wasn't like this was the only thing making them unusual in the shadowhunter community. Not that Izzy cared, the rules were outdated, there was so much that needed to change even though so much already had changed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Clary's voice snapped Izzy out from her thoughts and she rose from the couch, turning the TV off as she walked to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway, leaning against it, smiling. Clary was singing and dancing in an oversized t-shirt, her bright red hair bouncing around. She turned around and smiled at Izzy, a smile brighter than the sun, a smile that could light up the world.

"There you are!" Clary said, walking toward her. "I've made scrambled eggs and bacon for me, and some french toast for you." Clary came up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before moving away, revealing their white dinner table for six, filled with food, coffee and juice. Izzy noticed that there were only two chairs, the other four chairs moved away somewhere. The remaining two chairs were placed on either short side. In the middle of the table was a chandelier in silver with five black candles. Izzy felt her eyes tear up.

"Oh my god, Clary." Izzy gasped in total chock. "It's beautiful." Izzy brought one hand up to cover her mouth, still gasping in surprise but it made sense now, she understood why Clary had insisted on her leaving the kitchen. Usually she'd only insist on making the food.

"I wanted our first morning here to be special." Clary smiled and kissed Izzy's cheek before walking over to one of the chairs, pulled it out and gestured for Izzy to sit down. Smiling she obliged and watched as Clary walked over to the other chair, sitting down.

"I didn't even realize that we had this much food home." Izzy said, tasting the word home in her mouth, it felt strange and new but it felt right and it made her smile.

"We didn't." Clary let out a laugh. "I might've called Magnus." This comment made both girls laugh and Izzy felt so blessed, she really couldn't believe that she'd gotten so lucky. That she had the chance to build a life with the love of her life, that they had the chance to build their own home, to not have to live in an institute. "That reminds me!" Clary burst out, still smiling while pouring up a cup of coffee, black as always. "Magnus and Alec are coming over this afternoon, they had some news they wanted to share." Clary picked up her cup, wrapping her slender fingers around it, bringing it up to take a sip.

"Sounds amazing." Izzy smiled, taking a bite of her french toast.

The rest of the breakfast was spent in comfortable small talk, both girls smiling and laughing as they cleaned up after finishing their food. They spent four hours on the couch watching tv-shows before having to get dressed and cook dinner.

When she heard the knock on the door she practically ran over there. She was excited to see her brother and Magnus, she was also very curious as to what they had to say. Opening the door she saw the two men standing there, hand in hand, so close they possibly could without embracing each other, both with a huge smile on their face. Magnus was dressed in a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a red shirt with a few buttons opened to reveal a part of his chest, as usual his fingers full of rings and necklaces hanging from his neck. However Izzy noticed that he had a new gold ring on one of his fingers. Her brother was dressed in black jeans and a dark green sweater, Izzy thought she noticed a ring on one finger but didn't think much of it, it was probably one of the family rings.

"Hi!" Izzy smiled, hugging Magnus and then Alec. She stepped aside and let the two men inside. Together the trio walked into the kitchen were Clary was just finishing the food.

"Magnus! Alec! Hey, welcome!" She greeted them with a huge smile and moved a pot from the stove before walking over, greeting the two men with a hug. Izzy silently laughed at her brothers face when Clary hugged him, they usually didn't hug, Alec wasn't really the person to just hug someone. It was rare to see him hug somebody other than Magnus, herself or Jace. However, it made Izzy happy to see him get closer to Clary and she figured that her laugh was louder than intended when she saw the grumpy glare from her brother.

"Biscuit, you know I could've just conjured up something right?" Magnus smiled at Clary, it was the kind of smile someone would give their daughter or niece. It always warmed her heart to see it, sometimes she forgot that Magnus had watched Clary grow up, especially since he looked like 20 and was dating her brother.

"I know, but I wanted to use our new kitchen." Clary beamed with pride and Izzy smiled, walking over to stand beside her, putting an arm around her waist. Clary returned the gesture. "Please have a seat, I'm almost done and then I'll just put the cake in the oven." Clary smiled and kissed Izzy's cheek before letting her go and walking over to the stove. The other three walked over to the kitchen table, now with all six chairs again. Magnus and Alec sat next to each other and Izzy sat down on the opposite side.

"How does it feel to have moved out of the institute?" Magnus asked, clearly putting a hand on Alec's thigh. It wasn't only the fact that Magnus arm moved that gave it away, it was mainly due to the slight blush on her brother's cheeks.

"It feels great, I don't miss it at all." Izzy smiled as her brother nodded understandingly. "The only thing I miss is having a training room." She laughed, it was a very shadowhunter thing to say. Mundanes usually went to local gyms and trained, something she also could do, but she couldn't really do shadowhunter training amongst mundanes.

"You sound just like your brother." Magnus sighed and shook his head. "Always talking about making the guest room into a gym."

"It's not like we have that many guests." Alec muttered, though his smile gave him away, he really didn't care.

"Izzy, darling!" Clary shouted from the stove. "Can you come help me carry the food?"

Before Izzy had the chance to answer or react, Magnus snapped his fingers and the food stood in front of them on the table.

"Problem solved." Magnus smiled. "Come sit down biscuit." He waved his free hand, telling her to come over. Shaking her head and smiling she walked over and sat down next to Izzy. Her shoulder brushing against Izzy's, her skin soft and warm against her.

"So, I'm really curious as to what these news are." Izzy almost jumped up and down her seat as a child. She'd admit, she'd been a bit nervous that it was bad news, something that washed away as soon as she saw Magnus and Alec. They looked happier than ever.

"Well, it is quite big news." Magnus teased with a huge grin and Alec beside him smiled bigger than Izzy had ever seen before. "You tell them." Magnus nodded at Alec who cleared his throat.

"So, the other night I .. I proposed to Magnus. " Alec ended his announcement there, smiling even bigger than before.

"Of course I said yes." Magnus added with a equally big smile.

"OH MY GOD!" Izzy cried out when the news had sunk in. "IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE A NEW RING?!" She continued to yell, beside herself with excitement. She stood up and reached over the table to bring up Magnus' left hand. On his ring finger a simple gold ring sat, with a small text engraved on it.

"What does it say?" Clary asked, she had also stood up and was watching over Izzy's shoulder.

"It says 'My sun' and then there's the marriage rune beside it." Magnus had turned his head and was smiling at Alec who looked back at him and smiled. They were disgustingly cute Izzy thought, but she was happy for her brother, he deserved this.

"You guys are too adorable." Izzy shook her head smiling and Clary laughed behind her, kissing her shoulder.

The rest of the dinner was spent very much like every shopping trip for the apartment, Magnus and Izzy discussing wedding plans, venues, flowers and such. While Clary and Alec shared confused glances and laughed at the pair. It was an amazing first day in their new apartment and when the girls finally laid down in bed again it didn't take long until they were asleep in each others embrace.


End file.
